Awal Ramalan
by Indee13
Summary: "Memang ada penyihir yang dikaruniai bakat melihat masa depan." Ya, hanya secuil penyihir beruntung dan dia bukan salah satunya. Seharusnya begitu.


**AWAL RAMALAN**

-secuil penyihir dengan bakat-

Casts : James P.

Genre : Angst

Rate : K

Word count : 679

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh dan plot asli milik J. K. Rowling. _What a fanfict author could do_?

.

Dari semua mata pelajaran yang ditawarkan dalam kurikulum Hogwarts, James Potter paling tidak begitu mengerti akan gunanya Ramalan. Dan Sejarah Sihir masuk ke daftar nomor dua. Tahun ini, dia kelas tiga, mengambil Ramalan hanya karena Lily Evans mengambilnya—oh, ya, sebagai salah satu usaha mengejar gadis galak berambut merah itu. Dia sendiri tidak melakukan banyak hal di kelas Profesor Charlotte—guru Ramalan di masa itu, jika tidak melempar guyonan bersama Sirius, dia hanya akan numpang tidur di kelas yang kelewat terang itu.

Hari ini, mereka akan belajar meramal menggunakan bola Kristal. Satu bola Kristal untuk berdua dan James dengan malas menarik Peter sebagai pasangannya hanya karena pemuda kecil itu yang duduk paling dekat dengannya kali ini. Sirius juga sudah memutar kursinya menghadap Remus.

"Membaca bola Kristal adalah seni paling halus dalam ilmu ramalan." _Ya, begitu juga dengan membaca ampas teh, membaca garis tangan, membaca tarot, gampangnya; 'semua'nya_ , batin James sinis. "Tutup mata duniawi kalian dan biarkan mata batin kalian berkelana jauh. Dan ingatlah, persiapkan diri kalian untuk kejutan masa depan."

James tidak bisa berhenti mencibir dan Sirius terang-terangan mendengus. Remus melempar pandang mencela sementara Peter hanya manggut-manggut mendengarkan.

"Apa? Aku hanya mau bilang kalau Ramalan itu sampah," Sirius membela diri setelah ditatapi galak oleh Remus yang lama-lama bisa menyaingi McGonagall.

James sepenuhnya setuju dengan Sirius. _Takdir kita sendiri yang menentukan_ , batinnya. _Tidak ada gunanya menerka hal yang tidak pasti_. Dan terkadang—seringkali—dia menyesali pilihannya belajar Ramalan, mengikutsertakan sahabat-sahabatnya ke 'ketidakbergunaan' yang sama. Tapi, benarkah? Sirius ambil Ramalan karena meniru James. Remus mengambil dengan alasan 'mengawasi' duo pembuat onar dan Peter sekedar tidak mau ketinggalan.

Yah, mungkin sebagian salahnya juga, setidaknya.

"Aku pernah dengar," ungkap Remus suatu malam ketika bosan mendengar keluhan Sirius mengenai ramalan—yang berawal dari PR super banyak dari Charlotte. "Bahwa ramalan yang benar adanya memang benar-benar ada. Memang ada penyihir yang dikaruniai bakat melihat masa depan dan prediksi mereka tersebut nyaris tidak pernah salah."

Ya, jika diingat lagi itulah yang dikatakan Remus. Dan sanggahan James disini; meramal adalah suatu bakat yang dimiliki secuil penyihir beruntung. Dia bukan salah satunya yang jelas.

"James, apa kau melihat sesuatu di bolamu? Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun sama sekali."

Rengekan Peter akhirnya mampu menarik James dari lamunan. Pemuda bermata hazel tersebut memutuskan untuk menumpahkan atensinya pada pemuda berambut tikus tersbut beriutnya.

"Hmm? Yah, takkan sesusah itu." James menenangkan. "Seperti kata Charlotte, kau hanya perlu fokus dan yakinlah bahwa kau bisa melihatnya, maka kau akan—…" Kata-kata James terpotong oleh imaji yang dia tangkap di dalam bola Kristal.

Dia melihat sepasang mata berpupil merah, runtuhan yang dia yakini rumahnya di Godric's Hollow, Lily dewasa terlihat ketakutan sambil memeluk buntelan. Dan terakhir, cahaya hijau menyilaukan.

Tidak perlu buku _Menyingkap Kabut Masa Depan_ untuk menerjemahkannya. James tahu apa yang masa depan coba tunjukkan padanya dan jauh di lubuk hatinya dia tahu itu benar.

Dan dia merinding.

.

James Potter di masa depan berdiri tegang di depan pintu, tongkat teracung.

Mantera Fidelius di sekitar rumah telah dipatahkan. Si penyusup berhasil masuk. Horror menyelimuti rumah. Lily Evans, yang kini telah menjadi Lily Potter, berdiri ketakutan di belakang James, antara ingin ikut bertahan atau lari melindungi si kecil Harry yang dia dekap erat di pelukan.

Lord Voldemort telah datang menyerang Godric's Hollow. Kengerian nyaris membuatnya bagai patung batu. Bahkan dengan penghalang pintu kayu tebal dia masih dapat merasakan pancangan mata merah si penyihir kegelapan.

"Lily! Dia datang! Bawa Harry pergi! Akan aku coba menahannya!" Seruan itu bersifat final hingga Lily yang paling keras kepala pun tidak dapat menahannya. Pangeran Kegelapan mendobrak masuk tepat setelah Lily menghilang di ujung tangga. Voldemort menyeringai, mengejek usaha sia-sia mereka untuk bertahan hidup, tetapi James takkan membiarkannya menang mudah. Perlawanannya sangat heroik.

Hingga cahaya hijau menyilaukan meluncur ke arahnya.

Aneh. Di saat terakhir ini dia malah teringat akan kelas Ramalan yang dia hadiri Sembilan tahun yang lalu. Tentang bola Kristal berdebu dan imaji di sela kabut. Ramalan yang tak sengaja dia buat, yang segera terlupa setelah keluar dari kelas Charlotte hari itu. Ramalan dalam kenangan yang kemudian menyeruak ke benak di detik terakhir hidupnya.

Mungkin, ternyata, dia termasuk ke dalam secuil penyihir dengan bakat tersebut.

.

.

Awal Ramalan

-end-

.

Halo…

 _I must admit_ kalo inspirasi cerita ini didapat dari _doujinshi_ The World chapter 9 karya Mayu- _sensei_. Tentang James Potter yang tidak sengaja 'meramal' sesuatu. Yah, sedikit men-superior-kan karakter, tapi bole la sekali-kali. * _sheepishsmile_

Terima kasih sudah baca. Review please..


End file.
